


Revival

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A hollow shell.He was a hollow shell.I was a hollow shell.Another old story that needs to be dusted off.





	Revival

A hollow shell. That’s what he was when I found him. A dysfunctional sack of bones cast away in the abandoned laboratory. He was placed in an archive box thrown to the furthest side of the heavily locked basement of “the Core”. With all those precarious obstacles, I had doubts in my mind. Maybe coming here was a bad mistake in the first place. There must be a reason why someone would go to the trouble of setting these precautions in the first place. But… I was here… and I found him. 

Test subject 949YRU5, his label read. Probably alive once but is now very… not alive. A weird way of describing his state of consciousness, I know but despite common belief, I feel he still has potential to regain ‘life’. See, when monsters ‘die’ we turn to dust. Yet, there he was, right in front of me, undamaged and structurally strong. If someone like me, who had been reduced to ash, was able to come back to life then he could too right?

With one of my vines, I hesitantly touch his face. Dusty, cold, fragile… I absolutely hated the feeling but it made me go closer to him. I scoop him out of that paper prison to inspect him. There were a multiple cracks around the wrists, neck, ribcage and ankles. Worrying to say the least, seemingly like they were broken by force and then never properly healed. I couldn’t stop feeling nauseous and resentful by the time I finished checking him over. 

My eyes darted around the room in sheer panic. All of these boxes… did they also contain bodies? Oh my… what have I done? I tried to breathe but my lungs were only filled with smoke. I didn’t think much of it at first but now… All those boxes I carelessly chucked away because I thought there wasn’t anything in there… were they all also failed subjects? 

Guilt bit at my stem, slowly making it’s way up to my petals. I watched particles float towards me, like a ponderous, sooty nimbus cloud. Without a second thought, I took him and transported us out of that morgue. 

Why did I take him? Well, the simple answer was because I grew attached to that thing, for he and I shared the same pain. We were both soulless creatures, of something that once was. The only difference was the fact that he had been given up on. He never received any determination, any love. That was before I was ‘revived’ him. 

“Monsters have the ability to absorb human souls.”   
A saying. A warning. An opportunity. 

We reached the outskirts of Snowdin forest before I almost passed out. I knew that the best chance of finding a human would be in the Ruins but… I needed… a minute… to catch my breath. Golly, that was quite the exercise.

Just as I thought I could finally rest, there was a dash of orange in between the greenery. Bushing the twigs and leaves aside, I sight someone I didn’t think I would be seeing this soon, a human. Such coincidence isn’t it? Just my luck.

On first impressions, I would say that he was around ten years of age. A tough looking ten year old that is. Survived that fall with only a few scratches I see. Strong built and ready to judo throw anyone that comes near. Though… that could be his downfall.

Laying the skeleton in a makeshift cradle made of vines and leaves, I go… acquire a soul, to put it nicely. Out of the snowpoff I popped out, catching his attention but barely making him flinch an inch. From that first shock, he immediately goes on the attack with several lightening fast punches. 

*75/80 HP*  
Ok, so this wasn’t a good idea, definitely should never agitate the bull. Pretending nothing ever happened, I give him a patient smile and start the conversation,  
“Howdy, my name is Flowey. You’re new to the Underground aren’t you? Golly, you must be so confused, I mean, I would be too if you just met a talking flower. Let’s be friends hey. What do you say buddy, old pal?”

No verbal reply… just more kicks and punches. And I just stood there and took it, like an idiot. Even when my health bar was at 10, I still gave him that foolish grin while bobbing my head to that happy-go-lucky theme song of mine. Secretly, I hated this act more and more as very second ticked passed. And with every second, my desire to just give in grew stronger.

*2.5/80 HP*  
I was at my wits end, if I didn’t strike now then he would. Despite my urges, I held on for another two hits without fighting back. But then… something snapped inside me. Trying to be friendly in this world isn’t going to cut it. If I want to survive this right now, I have to hit him. I have to kill him. 

It looked like it hurt me more than it hurt him. His eyes simply rolled back and his body slumped onto the snow, staining it a deep vermilion. His fragmented soul ascended from the corpse to my eye level. Grasping at it with my bloody vines, I stood there… In silence… by myself. 

What have I done? What has been happening today? Why… why am I so destructive? How could I have just… The warmth was fading fast, even the soul too was dying. Reflecting on this experience, I wondered if this was all worth it. 

But I made a promise that I would ‘fix’ him. That he would finally be able to ‘live’. Taking his body, I tried to insert the soul into the ribcage, around approximately the area where the heart should be situated. There was a reboot of colour but apart from the light show, nothing else was happening. 

I look down at him with actual tears in my eyes. I haven’t felt sadness or any emotion in what? Months? Years? I just couldn’t control this burst of… life. Was I wrong in doing this? Is this the reason why he was neglected? Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Flowey, you are such an idiot. Why did you think you would be able to do it? Why did you think that could take care of him? 

A hollow shell. That’s what he was when I abandoned him. A dysfunctional sack of bones cast away on the doorstep of quiet house in Snowdin. He was wrapped up in the torn but recently washed clothes of the fallen child. With all that he is, I wondered if anyone would take him in. But, a stranger did. Slowly but surely, with the care and love he received, he came alive. He was no longer a soulless creature unlike myself. A monster who held popularity and prestige, the Great Papyrus as one would call. But all I could do was watch from a distance for I was a friend that gave up on him too soon.


End file.
